emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2046 (18th January 1996)
Plot Zak is still trying to come to terms with Nellie's departure. Tina tries to make him face up to it. Zoe does not approve of Frank being so hard on Chris. The lads start up a card game; they want Frank back as their boss. Seth uses a dead rabbit as his stake. Dave is fuming with Kim for not letting him know how her confrontation with Frank went. Tina tries to encourage everyone to start bringing money into the house and accept that Nellie has gone. Scott brings Butch the cash for the gun. Chris is ranting on about Frank and Kim. Rachel tries to make him appreciate that Joseph is more important than money, but Chris is determined that he will not let Kim win. Rachel is disgusted with his greed. Scott tries out the gun. He tells Butch that he will have to keep it secret from his parents as his real dad was an armed robber. The trigger seems a bit dodgy, but Butch assures him that it is a safety device. He boasts that he is an armed robber as well. Chris is still determined to fight for Joseph's inheritance. He looks interested when Rachel says that his future is secure thanks to his shares in Emmerdale Farm that he will inherit on his 18th birthday in 2013. Zak finds Sam in tears; he is upset about his mum. Zak wipes away his tears with his cap and comforts him. Chris surprises Jack and Sarah with a visit to Emmerdale Farm. He asks about the barn and enquires about their marketing strategy. Dave is furious when he sees Kim. She is cold towards him. Chris tells Jack and Sarah that he wants to have regular business meetings with them and attend their AGM. Sarah tries to calm Jack down after Chris's visit. He blames Annie for giving the shares to Joseph. Seth notices that Dave is quiet. His advice is to get another round in. Tina asks Terry if any vacancies are going in The Woolpack. Zoe has got in touch with Frank's old pals for him. He tells Zoe that he cannot just throw Kim out as she would end up with half of everything and he would feel humiliated. He has a meeting with an old pal, Pete McCarty, who is working on Frank's behalf to destroy Kim. Kim finds Dave in the Woolpack, and she apologises. While Kelly sees Scott with his new gun, Linda and Biff open a joint post office account. Dave has gone back to Home Farm, and Kim is sure that Frank is devoted to her. Tina asks at the post office for a job. Vic seems interested, but Viv refuses her. Sam tries to tell Eric about the phone call from the escort agency, but they are interrupted by Viv. Zak burns pictures of Nellie. Frank instructs his solicitors to set Home Farm and Tate Enterprises up as a Trust. He then wants all assets after his death to go to those who can prove that they are his bloodline heirs. He tells them to fight Kim. Dave agrees to spends the night at Home Farm. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (Uncredited) Guest cast *Pete McCarty - John O'Toole *Jolyon - Antony Brown Locations *Robblesfield Way *Hotten General - Frank's private ward *Home Farm - Living room, master bedroom, stable barn, stables office and grounds *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Mill Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Kitchen and yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown woodland *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Church Lane Notes *A doctor is credited despite not making an appearance onscreen. Memorable Dialogue Tina Dingle (about Nellie Dingle): "Most of the people she were claiming for were either dead or..." Mandy Dingle: "Never born in the first place." Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes